User talk:Maplechild91
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the John McBain (Michael Easton) page. To learn where to start, go to the home page. Thanks, and we hope you enjoy the GH Wiki! :) If you need anything, please leave a message on an admin's talk page: Ylnani, NeneAndNate, Nk3play2, and/or Lovealways5671! -- Ylnani (Talk) 03:15, 20 October 2012 Re: Other ABC soaps Hey, I've looked for wikis about OLTL and AMC as well, and did not find any good ones. I don't think that this GH wiki should include OLTL and AMC because they are separate shows. Even though they have had crossovers in the past, they are still separate shows, especially now that OLTL and AMC are no longer ABC. I feel that only relevant aspects of OLTL and AMC (crossed over characters for example) should be included in the GH wiki. Nk3play2 is the founder of both ABC Daytime Wiki and The Soap Opera Wiki. The latter encompasses all soaps, from any network. It's quite good, but needs some work. The ABC Daytime Wiki also needs quite a bit of work. I suggest that you find a wiki that you think is the best, or create your own, and start helping it out. That's how wikis become good. When I first started on this GH wiki, it was a lot like the other "not so good" wikis too. Over a period of time, I became admin of it, jazzed it up, added more info, researched ways to get more users, etc. If you want, you could create a "Prospect Park" or "The Online Network" wiki that encompasses the two shows, since they are both now PP and will be on TOLN. I looked and couldn't find one for either one of those. --Ylnani (talk) 07:01, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: References It's simple to make something a reference and appear in the "References" section of the page. All you have to do is use the tag. For example: John Smith was named after his uncle John Doehttp://www.url.com. In the "references" section of the page, there should be . That makes all of the tags show up under the "references" section, in order of how they appear on the page. Let me know if I completely confused you.--Ylnani (talk) 07:12, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Re:Generalhospital wikia Hello, I actually read your conversation over at Soap Opera wikia, so I kinda know what's going on. I looked at the Generalhospital wikia and actually looked at all 23 pages. Almost every page is a stub, and some the only info they have are relationships for the characters. Since their articles are so lacking, this wiki doesn't even need the info they have, and so I wouldn't want to merge that into this one. I guess I don't really understand what merging will do. Does it include all of the information they have onto this wiki? If so, we don't need or want their info because it'll actually mess this one up some and we'll have to go and fix it all. Is there a way to simply delete the other gh wikia? In my opinion, that would be the best course of action since it is so lacking that the information isn't even needed anywhere I don't think. --Ylnani (talk) 23:02, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I do also agree that it is severly lacking and so we should be able to just have the Wikia Staff close it and have the URL to direct, so that way we can have web searchers find this wikia successfully! I do believe an admin on the wikia that is being kept is supposed to send an email to support@wikia.com to have the URL changed. Maplechild91 (talk) 23:12, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, I sent an email asking for it to be deleted and redirected. We'll see what happens.--Ylnani (talk) 04:39, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know that the process is now complete for generalhospital.wikia.com. That URL now redirects to this wiki! I also found ghsoap.wikia.com, so I'm going to get that one redirected here as well, and any others I find. Thanks for getting all this started!--Ylnani (talk) 18:44, February 10, 2013 (UTC)